Hana's Move
by AiDaBeast
Summary: Hana had always wanted to move away and go on a strange adventure... she realizes that won't be tough when she lives in a village full of animals and works for a raccoon that is completely crazy about money, and what will happen when two humans are there with her. POLL FOR GUY RESIDENTS NAME: Noah thanks for voting
1. Ch 1: Le Move

Hana's Move:

Chapter 1: *Le Move

"Hana? Honey your bus is here," my mom said choking on her words.

"I'm almost ready," I said stuffing the last few things into my suitcase, I was so ready to settle into my own house and move to a new town - Maybud where there was one other human I think "Bye mom, bye dad love you both," I said hugging both in my arms

"We love you too," my mother said before my dad could even open his mouth. I left into the big yellow bus looking onto my house, from my seat, tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?," A blue and white cat in a sweater vest said behind me.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said turning around wiping the tears from my face.

"By the way the names Rover, you?" He said. I was surprised he didn't ask what was wrong… I guess he knows what he's doing.

"Hana," I said starting to warm up to him.

"Interesting name… So where you headed?"

"Maybud, I found it very… Intresting"

"Oh, so you're moving?"

"Yeah, I sure am,"

"Do you have any money, you know for a house,"

"Oh no… I must've left my bells at home," I said with my head in my hands, "What am I going to do?"

"It's okay you'll be able to pay it off,"

"How?"

"Well looks like you'll have to call me at your house…"

"I don't even know if I'll get one…"

"End of the line," said the Kappa bus driver.

"Oh you're here, you're here" said a strange voice.

**So that was it (sorry so short)… Any ideas for villagers please leave in the REVIEWS, And YES I have Puck on that list… If anyone was asking (Farore)**


	2. Ch 2: First Day

**Hi all, this is the second chapter of Hana's Move, I'm guessing you all play Animal Crossing: City Folk/ Let's go to the City etc. (if you don't… WHY THE HECK ARE YOU READING THIS!) but I have one thing to ask… please sign up for animalcrossingvillage**** if you haven't already :D thanks! -Ai**

**I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING! If I did this wouldn't be a FANfiction would it?**

Hana's Move

Chapter 2: First Day

"Oh, you're here, you're here," a strange voice said, it turned out to be a raccoon in a tux.

"Here for what?" I asked confused

"Here to buy- er… find your house, the names Nook,"

"Hello, Mr. Nook! I'm Hana, but you must know that already… Boy am I ready for my new home, let's get a move on!"

The first house was nice but not where I wanted it to be so I just ran down to the beach and found the perfect house. The problem with the houses here ,as my dad said, is that there all the same size but the locations are what your looking for. "So, is that the house you want Miss. Hana?"

"It sure is," I answered.

"So that comes out to be… 18, 400 bells," he said like he's said it about ten times before.

"WHAT? I don't have any money! I wasn't even gonna bring that much! Oh no what am I going to do?"

"Oh, don't worry… if you don't have any, then you can come work for ME," again like ten times before.

"So what do you want me to do?" I said liking this 'idea' he got.

"Why don't you just meet everyone in town and then come to my shop tomorrow morning," He handed me an apron with a green leaf on it.

"What's this?"

"Your work uniform of course,"

"Oh, yeah… See you tomorrow,"

"Well It's late afternoon, so might as well go meet some villagers an-"

"Hi reeeOWR, why were you talking to yourself?"

"I wasn't talking to myself…"

"Oh yes you were reeeOWR, hehe I'm Tangy, are you new here? What's your name?"

"Uh, yes I'm new here, I'm Hana" I said wondering why she had asked.

"Then welcome to MayBud, Hana! It's really fun here,"

"Thank you,"

"Why don't you come to my house reeeOWR,"

"Okay, sounds fun."

as we neared her house I noticed she kind of resembled an orange, it was weird but awesome, I decided to keep that comment in my head though.

"We're here!" she said in a sing-song voice, she opened the door, "Come in reeeOWR, would you like some tea? Soda?"

"Uh, no thanks I'm okay."

"Okay then, so are you working for Nook?"

"Yeah, It seems like an okay job,"

"Oh, yeah it is It's just that he's crazy about money, not as crazy as Crazy Redd, but still crazy,"

"Well I might as well be going-"

"No wait, here have this…"

"A Leaf?"

"No silly It's a bed."

"A bed? But it's a leaf," I said confused.

"Yeah it looks like a leaf… But it's a bed. You'll see when you put it in your house."

"Ummm, okay."

'Well that was weird. Who will I see next…' I thought making sure I didn't think out loud. Just then a penguin with a hockey helmet came by, 'What's his name, Puck?'

"Hi I'm Puck, you must be new, brrrrrr" he said as I stood in shock 'That's ironic'

"Yeah, I'm Hana," I said still in shock

"Welcome Hana, Soooo have any doughnuts?"

"Uh, ha-ha, no. And thanks."

"Doughnuts are no laughing matter. And your welcome," he said as he walked off.

'I need a map, lemme check the town hall,'

"Hey watch where you're going Slushie," said… ANOTHER penguin, "Oh not ANOTHER newbie, I'm Hopper, welcome to Maybud, I guess."

"Thanks, and could you point me to the Town Hall?"

"Anytime, and It's right up there," he said pointing in the right direction

"Thank you."

"Hello zzrrbbitt, are you the new girl, Hana, Nook was talking about? I'm Lilly."

"Yes, I am, Nice to meet you Lilly,"

"Here, it's my favorite wallpaper, I want you to have it."

"Thank you, at least it's not a leaf," I said remembering what Tangy had given me.

"Finally the Town Hall," I said as I walked through the door

"Welcome to the Town Hall, I'm Pelly," said a pretty white pelican, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, I need a map."

"Oh yes, here you are"

"Thank you very much," I said with a smile about to walk out the door.

"Excuse me missy," said a turtle in a top hat, "Oh, hello you must be our new resident, Hailey is it?"

"Hana."

"Oh… So Miss. Hana, how are you liking it here in Maybud?"

"It's very nice actually."

"That's wonderful, hope you enjoy your stay, I'm Tortimer by the way I'm the Mayor around these parts."

"Thank you Mayor Tortimer," I said as I ran out the door avoiding any more distractions, it was six thirty and had to find two more villagers.

"OOF, oh I'm so sorry," seeing that I had just bumped into an elephant

"I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking I was in deep thought tootie."

"Me too,"

"So you must be new here I'm Margie, what would your name be tootie?"

"Hana,"

"Well Hana I hope you like it here."

"Thank you… Margie." I nodded before I walked off, 'I need to find somewhere to stop."

"Oh hi reeeOWR, who are you looking for,"

"Hi Tangy, just looking for… Fang, do you know where he might be?"

"Oh I just saw him go into his house not to long ago, WOAH!"

"THANKS TANGY!" I said running in the direction of Fangs house.

*knock, knock*

"uhhhggg," I heard Fang groan from inside, "Hello? What is it Cha-Chomp?" he said rather rudely.

"Ummm, I'm new and I wanted to meet everyone…" I said talking to my shoes.

"What's your name?"

"Hana," I said as he kind of intimidated me him being a wolf and all.

"Nice to meet you Hana I'm Fang," he said being rude again, "Now can you leave I was taking a nap." 'No wonder he's so cranky'

I walked into my house 'hmm it's really nice in here…' there's a small kitchen and room for the living room and then stairs up to what I think is the bedroom and bathroom.

I walked upstairs the bedroom had a small bed and a nightstand on the wall there was a phone 'hmmm this bed is too small for me. Let's try out that 'bed' Tangy gave me… how do I move smaller bed?' I tried picking it up smoke temporarily filled the room "there we go," I said to myself looking at the leaf in my hand, it was weird but I didn't question it, I then placed the one Tangy gave me on the floor and poof it turned into a Queen sized bed "woah, thank you Tangy."

I got ready and got in bed. "Good Night," I said turning out my light.

**Authors Note****: Wow that was a long three months so much for finishing April 25 XD. Please give reviews, criticism is awesome and flames will be used to make delicious clam chowder in an igloo. BIG thanks to emo1neko and lotuslove345 :D you guys were a big help!**


	3. Ch 3: Work

**Ch. 3- Work**

* * *

I woke up the next morning from the comfy bed Tangy gave me. I called Rover since he told me to call him when I moved into a house, And I did move into a rather… cozy house. He asked me how I was how it worked out you know small talk, I told him I had to get to work at Nook's. We said goodbyes and I hung up and ran out the door to Nook's as fast as I could.

"Oof," I said falling to my butt, "watch where y-" I stopped mid-sentence because the person sitting right in front of me was a boy, a human boy, a very hot human boy. He had dirty blonde hair in a short shaggy cut, bright blue eyes, and light tanned skin, like mine. "Sorry," I said standing up and dusting myself off.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," he said apologetically getting up, "I'm Noah, I should've been here yesterday to greet you but I was in a friends town."

"That's okay, you can just greet me now," I said giggling.

"Well then, welcome to Maybud."

"Thanks, But I have to get to Nook's," I said walking off, "I'm Hana, bye the way."

* * *

~ Nookington's ~

"Miss. Hana your two minuets late, time is money, yes?" Nook nagged.

"Yes Mr. Nook, it wont happen again."

"Yes… So, today I need you to deliver some packages.""Okay… who do you need me to deliver to?"

"Well, I need you to deliver this journal to Margie, she needs it for her designing."

"Sure, I'm on it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Make sure you get it there and come right back," he said as I walked out the door. "Okay so Margie's in Acer 4C," I explained to myself, "Off I go,"

* * *

As I neared her house I saw Margie talking to none other than Noah. I guess he heard my footsteps, because he looked over and waved. For some reason my face started burning, I looked down at my feet, 'Why am I blushing?'

"Hey Hana," he said with a smirk.

"Hi Noah," I said looking up as my face went from red back to my light tanned tone, "Hi Margie,"

"Hey, tootie, did you need something Hana?"

"Oh, yes," I said remembering why I came, "I have a delivery for you." I said holding out the package.

"Thank you," she said taking it gladly, "I'll be right back,"

I wanted to avoid any conversation with Noah to avoid blushing again.

"So Hana… How are you liking MayBud?"-Shit.

"Um… good I guess," 'That sounded better in my head.'

"That's good… I guess," he said playfully mocking me.

"Yeah," I said trying to stay with short short answers.

"Mhmm," he said shooting me a look, a VERY sexy look, and it made me blush… again.

"You're pretty good at that blushing thing," he said smirking, I smiled. He was about to say something else but Margie came out.

"I'm back," Darn you Margie, "Here, its an original." she said handing me a folded shirt.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute!" I said admiring the design, it was a medium sleeved shirt, the sleeves were a pretty shade of orange and the torso of it was white with a big orange, red, and dark pink watercolor flower in the corner.

"Come bye tomorrow so I can see how it looks,"

"Will do, I have to go make some more deliveries. Cya tomorrow Margie. Bye Noah" I said walking down the path.

"Bye Tootie!"

"Cya Hana!"

'Darn you Noah and your sexiness!'

* * *

"Finally the last delivery of the day!"

It was for Tangy, and I knew it was going to take forever. I was walking along the path when I saw Noah fishing. 'Just walk past and don't make eye contact and he wont talk to you.' I walked around the pond where he was fishing.

"Oh hey Hana."

I mumbled profanity under my breath. "Hey Noah, I didn't see you there."

"Sure you didn't," he said slyly, "Do you have any friends in other towns?"

"Um, no… You?" 'Sure he does, he said that this morning!'

"Yeah… So, I'm going to my friends town again tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure I guess… But I'll have to ask Nook for a half day."

"He'll probably be fine with it."

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Cya!"

'Now let's finish this delivery to Tangy.'

* * *

"Tangy are you home?" I said knocking on her door.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second," she said making quick step noises to the door, "Reeeowr! It's you, what are you doing here so late in the evening?"

"I'm just here to give you your wallpaper."

"Yay! I've been waiting like, all day for this," she said eagerly taking the tube, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Thanks but I have to get back to Nook's."

"Oh, well here," she said handing me a bag of coins, "It's a thousand bells,"

"Thanks Tangy. Well I better get going, bye!"

"Bye Reeeowr!"

* * *

~ Nookington's ~

"Hey Mr. Nook !"

"Are you done for today?"

"Yes sir, and can I have a short day tomorrow?"

"For what, may I ask?"

"Well Noah asked me to go to his friends with him tomorrow."

"Noah, hm?" I nodded, "Well I guess so."

I fist pumped myself in my head. 'I'm going on a kinda date with Noah!'

"Well goodbye Nook, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, hm."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked that chapter. I know it took forever... hope it was worth the wait :D**

**Shout Outs to: Epic Taco, Amberoozzle, emo1neko, TezTifBro (did u change ur name?)**

**Please Review its like power for my writing!**

**-Ai **


End file.
